The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing plywood.
In the plywood manufacturing process, it is important to pile veneer sheets correctly and efficiently, to obtain good yield, quality, and productivity.
Conventionally, two vertically arranged conveyors each supporting a series of veneer sheets are provided. Photoelectric cells detect the front edge of each foremost sheet and stop the conveyors to effect the vertically aligned position of the sheets. Then the conveyors start again, and veneer sheet on the upper conveyor moves along an inclined path to be piled on the sheet on the lower conveyor. However, such a process tends to cause considerable stagger between the piled sheets. Furthermore, a substantially similar process is used to pile adhesive coated sheet. Thus, an accumulation of errors increases loss of material to be trimmed after the sheets are pressed to form plywood.